


That's my Mikan! (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 6)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Harems, Humor, Jealousy, Riko is a cute bean even when she is in Yandere mode, Yuri, bakachika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika attracts all the hot chicks and Riko was not amused in the slightest.(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 6: Jealousy)





	That's my Mikan! (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 6)

Riko glared at a group of girls with vicious, if not murderous, intent. These girls were her friends, her Idol Mates even, so it comes at a surprise that she would be pissed off at something that they did unless it was logically and realistically stupid.

"C-Chika-chan..." That voice belonged to the timid and shy Kurosawa Ruby. "P-Please, I want us to be together forever..!"

"Fufufufu~" There goes Yoshiko, being in her nature as always. "It'll take more than Loli Appeal to sway this Little Demo - Ow!"

"Stop it, zura." Hanamaru said after she bapped Yoshiko on the head. "We don't want Chika-san to be angry."

"C-Can you two make more room?!" Aaaaaaand there's Leah, the infamous Edge!Pigiii. "It's not fair that you three take up most of Chika!"

And of course. Exceptions can indeed be made when your own Idol Mates plus Rivals are all in love with _**your**_ girlfriend.

Riko loved almost every single fibre of Chika's own existence. That she could get behind. However, there was a prominent key point in the 'almost' part as there were some parts that Riko wished wouldn't form Chika's own character. While she would wish that Chika would be more reliable as a lyricist and a student, it really wasn't the actual part Riko dislikes. On the contrary, it usually equates to Riko hanging out with Chika more often and the two sharing the kiss.

"H-Hey!" Yelled one Watanabe You as she glomped Chika. "Save some Mikan for me, too!"

"Shameless..." Dia sighed as she leaned against Chika's back. "You girls are absolutely lewd..."

"Come on Dia-san! Get out of that mental block of yours and kiss ze girl~" Mari teased, earning her one death glare for the Uranohoshi Student Council President.

"Hmmmm..." Kanan sighed as she patted Chika's head. "I feel a tad sorry for Chika-chan..."

"Now now~" Sarah, Leah's sister, said as she tried to regain order. "We should negotiate and at least keep dear Chika sane enough to live through our love for her~"

No, the thing Riko doesn't like about Chika was the mere fact that she was such a Harem Queen Magnet.

It was something that Riko honestly saw coming. What with all her Doujins being mostly Yuri Harems with the Protagonist/Harem Queen always being a stupid baka, of course Chika would fit the bill. She never counted out that possibility even while the two of them were in a devoted relationship.

Oh how Riko cursed her luck when she nailed the answer as soon as the First Years (plus Leah) began to snuggle with her. Then You came to hug for some odd reason and so far she was never letting go anytime soon. Finally the Third Years (plus Sarah) are doting on her with Mari teasing Dia and Kanan about their own lewd fantasies with Chika. 

Riko checked up on Chika's own feelings and condition. As expected, Chika was frozen solid. Shellshocked over what was happening should be a more accurate adjective describing what was going on. In fact, Chika was even shaking in pure fear. If Riko was honest with herself, she wouldn't handle being the Harem Queen despite what people like Ender and Aethuran would say while Chika would just play the part perfectly if it was taken slowly.

But Riko didn't want Chika to be a Harem Queen. She didn't want to share Chika with anyone else. All Riko wanted was to have Chika all to herself and she would fucking kill this damn Fandom and hang Ender and Aethuran if they dared to get in her way with other BS ships.

Hey. That's not MY opinion or thoughts. Riko is just more yandere than You or Kotori is. And she will get her Chika away from these heathens.

"Chikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Cooed an all too familiar Russian with long, blonde hair.

Oh dear fucking God, now Eli joins in the growing Mikan Harem?! Riko felt as if she was about to tear her own hair out and scream like a banshee. Now the Quarter Russian wants her Chika? How many girls did Chika charm over the course of the Anime and the Manga?!

"C-Chika...? Takami Chika?" Came a timid voice from a long, dark-haired megane schoolgirl.

Oh hell no, now that girl Chika kabedoned back in the early episodes of Season 1 was now in this as well. Riko began to silently curse that she got the kabedon treatment from Chika. Why wouldn't she get that from Chika?!

"Oy! There's no room!" You yelled.

"Well why don't you sod off?" Eli growled.

"You girls are so shameless..." That was Dia.

"P-Pigiiiii!" Ruby and Leah screamed.

"This feels... very hot...." Mari moaned.

"I know, right?" Sarah said.

"Ack... I'm getting.... crushed!" Yoshiko grunted, trying to get some air.

"Zu-Zuraaa...!" Hanamaru agreed.

"I want to stay like this..." Kanan said with a lax tone, not even giving two shits about what was happening.

"C-Chika! I-I'm sorry that I stepped on your toe!" That was the generic female from S1.

That was it.

_**That was sooooooooooooooo it.** _

Riko stormed towards the crowd and forcibly pulled Chika out of the pile, causing the rest of the people not named Chika to collapse onto one another. They gave Riko an angry glare but saw the two making out furiously with Riko possessively holding onto the Mikan that is rightfully her's. They saw the sort of aura coming from Riko similar to when she was with Guilty Kiss in their lives.

After the kiss, Riko pressed Chika's head slightly against her chest as she glared and snarled at her rivals. The message was clear: Stay away. Chika's mine.

There was a pool of blood coming from the bottom of the pile, freaking out much of the other girls and forcing them off of the person who was on the bottom, the generic female character. However, they saw that she was bleeding from her nose and had a strange smile on her face.

"R-Real life... ChikaRiko..." Was what she muttered.

At least Riko's relieved that the one girl Chika kabedoned was one of _those_ people.

**Author's Note:**

> That. Was. FUUUUUUUN.
> 
> Yeah, think that You is the resident yandere of Aqours? Not in my mind. XD
> 
> Hey. Blame Guilty Kiss for taking her into the hell zone and making her be so obsessed with Chika (probably).
> 
> Either way, it was really fun to write this one and I am hyped to write up the finale for this year's ChikaRiko Week!
> 
> Inb4 there's another ChikaRiko week this year because why not... x wx


End file.
